In recent years, various techniques have been proposed about navigation devices that receive information by performing wireless communication and display the information. For example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1 disclose, when a game result of a certain sport team is received, a technique for displaying a game result of a team that is set in advance by a user as a favorite team differently from a game result of another team.